


Why am i Always the Hero? [Danny x Vlad ]

by AlibasterStorm



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Hybrid - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sex, Underage - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibasterStorm/pseuds/AlibasterStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton always wonders why it is always him. Him who saves the day. Every. Single. Time. Why can it be someone else for a change? DannyxVlad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me + You = Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> Hope you like it, please review, give kudo's etc.

Chapter One: Danny's P.O.V

Danny sighed dodging the net skulker shot. Same old Same old. Why does Danny always have to do everything? Yes, he understands that because of being a Half Ghost, It is he who has to save the world. All i ask is that once and awhile, someone else saves the world.

How about the Guys in White, Or His parents or... Someone but Him. I do not mean to sound selfish, not in the slightest. I am really tired, i haven't slept in days, eaten either.

"Haha, I got you ghost-child" Hmm? Just then Danny realized he was in a net, a smirking skulker above him.. Danny sighs and uses his Ectoplasmic Energy Shield to break the net. Skulker suddenly stops, "Ghost-Child, Do not take this as if i care, But are you alright?"

Danny's eyes glow with sadness, "Bye." and with that he sucks skulker into the Fenton thermos.

Flying back home, Danny goes Intangible and changes back into Danny Fenton in his room.. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. The same person yet completely different. Fenton is weak, looked down at and gets picked on everyday. Phantom is strong, Looked up to and is admired. "Danny?" Jazz's voice calls through the door, "I'm going to take a shower jazz. Talk later about my issues." He hears her sighs and the thumping her feet make as she walks away.

Blue mist floats out of his mouth, Automatically making him turn into Phantom.. "Little Badger, Why so tense?" I sigh in.. Relief?

"What do you want Plasmius?" He snickers, Appearing in front of me. "You." I shoot back, "Wha-Wha-What?!" Plasmius bursts out laughing, "I will never be your son or apprentice." He stalks towards me, looking more vampire like with every step.

"I know that Daniel, I want you." I groan, "I just tol-" He suddenly grabs me and slams me against his chest, leaning down to my ear, "As a lover."


	2. This Never Happened

Danny's P.O.V

I gasp as what he says sinks in, "La-La-Lover?!" Plasmius laughs, "Yes silly boy, lover" Is that so hard to understand. "B-B-but i-i-i?" Once again plasmius's booming laughing echos throughout the room.

Suddenly Danny finds himself being chucked over a shoulder and plopped down on his bed. "You see little badger, I was sitting at home, after one of our delightful fights, and started wondering, Or realizing. That i most likely will never acquire Your mother's love.. So why not go the second best, or maybe even better, thing? You."

I growl, kicking him off of me. "Leave Vlad, This is not even remotely funny." He sighs, Jumping back onto me. "Not trying to be Daniel." I growl. this time failing in getting him off me. I suddenly smirk, transforming back to Fenton. Vlad's eyebrow goes up on my stunt, "What ar-" he starts with me cutting him off, "MOM! DAD! HELP A GHOST IS ATTACKING ME."

Vlad jumps up smirking, "Not back for a child." My mom and dad burst in the room. gasping at 'Vlad'. "Farewell young Daniel, i will be back for you." My eyes narrow, "Stay away ghost-fiend!" my dad yells to the vanished Vlad.

What the fuck is going on with him anyways?

*Ring Ring*  
"SAM' flashes on my phone. Hitting accept i bring the phone up to my ear, "Mmmh?" i call out to her. "Danny. I got Circus Gothica tickets, you want to go?" I sigh, lovely, a whole day of goths. " 'Course same, Why would i ever not want to go?" She snorts, "I'll swing around 7 pm. Then we will head over , k?" I mumble in response then hear the dial tone. Guess that is the end of that conversation.

*Later that day*

"Come on Danny, Lets go!" I run ahead of Sam, Sticking my tongue out. "Catch me if you can, i'm the gingerbread man" She laughs running along with me.

*Danny's ghost sense goes off*

Sam's head starts whipping around, "I don't see anything" I shrug, most likely nothing. *SLAM* I trip over someone's legs, managing to catch my self. I look over and see the whole gang, skulker, ember, kitty, Johnny. I glare, ready to go phantom when kitty jumps up.

"Relax phantom, here for the show." I nod and calm down, "No trouble" i mutter and sprint away.

Everything is going to be fine. Right? Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?

Freak Show's P.O.V

"Master, The Halfa is here." Perfect, the Ghost-Boy. The ghost who uses his powers for good. Half ghost, half human. Only two in the world, counting the zone. The other halfa is an ass though, and is not as pure as the boy. No, Young Daniel is made up of pure power.

It will be mine. I grab my staff, calling all ghost's towards me. Soon my crew is here, along with guests. I groan, not realizing that other ghosts were here. "Names." I call out. A girl with fiery blue hair steps forward, "Ember." Next a man covered in Armour, "Skulker." Next a Nicely dressed female, and a man dressed like a biker, "Kitty and Johnny."

Hmm ,"Danny" a quiet voice speaks out, steps forward is the ghost boy. I grin, "Everybody leave and forget this. Including you Daniel" I smirk, I will soon have the ghost-boy. He will be mine.  
"Lydia, Put a tracker on young Daniel here. Make sure we always know where he is" She nods , " Of course, Master."


End file.
